ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Kumiho
Physical description: The kumiho or gumiho, pronounced gee-me-ho, are a fox yōkai who have the ability to shape-shift into a fox or anthropoid. Though they are often confused with kitsune and occasionally húli jīng, they are in fact rather different. They can appear fully human, with the only obvious sign being that they have golden or red fox like eyes. They have also been known to show off their ears and/or tails. While the fox form is like that of a red fox, the only major physical difference being that they might have multiple tails depending on their age. Clothing whys, they typically wear clothing similar to the Korean Silla and Goryeo dynasty. History: Not much is known about their history. Though due to a parent of a kitsune and lilim being able to produce a kumiho offspring, some speculate that they were a sub-race that became an official race after a boom in population. Society: They are technically a genderless race, as they can shift into males, females or hermaphroditesHermaphrodites has complete or partial reproductive organs for both genders. Meaning they might have a penis and vagina, or in some cases, they might have the breast of a woman and penis of a man, or the pex of a man and vagina of a woman.. The kumiho have a great love for kitsune, even going so far as disguise as one in hopes of being able to marry one. Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Charisma +2 (should not be lower than 16), mana +2 Age: Kumiho are considered adults at the age of 19. They can live up to thousands of years, and grow a new tail every two hundred years, the maximum being nine. Dietary: Kumiho are omnivoresOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants., though have been known to occasionally eat the hearts, livers and/or absorb the souls of humans and other anthropoid like creatures. Potion dose: 1 caps (5 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Demonic fae vulpine anthropoid yōkai Alignment: Often considered to be chaotically malevolent, they are actually chaotically natural. Size: Medium, ranging between 162.6 - 175.3 cm (5’4” - 5’9”) tall Speed: * Anthropoid form: 14 metres per turn * Fox form: 17 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Feeble bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive regular vision:' Single advantage (lowest 2d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive dim vision:' Single advantage (2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''Keen smell: '''They have a triple advantage (4d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has double advantage (3d20), strong has quadruple advantage (5d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Sharp Bite: Kumiho can bite a target much in the same way as a fox, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d4 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Kumiho can claw a target. Clawing does 1d4 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Kumiho can jump up to 300 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 400 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Kumiho can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Kiss of Death: Often mistaken for a deep kiss (tongue kiss), the kumiho pushes their fox bead inside their victims mouth and retakes it with their tongue. In doing so they can absorb their victims life force. However, this is not the only way they can absorb another beings energy. Should they wish it, they can do it via simple contact, such as a brush on your shoulder. They just simply find it more fun to do it via sexual congress or a kiss. Rolls 1d6 on amount of health they absorb from target(s). Amount they can absorb increases per every five level: d8 at level 5, d10 at level 10, and d20 at level 15. Racial Shapeshift: The ability to shapeshift between their fox and anthropoid forms. It requires an action to shift form and another to revert. The character must also have at least 1 mana left, though it does not cost them any mana to shift. Regardless of it they are unconscious or dead, they will remain in their current form. Seductive Charm: As a natural charismatic race, they have an increased advantage to charm, this includes deception, persuasion and most forms of intimidation. However, they have an incredible fear of wolves and dogs, this includes a terrible fear of ōkami. They have double advantage (3d20) with and against charm (cha), except against ōkami. Languages: Kumiho typically speak Common, Fay and Vulpian, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in Vulpian, 10+ int communicates in Vulpian and Common, 15+ int can communicate in all three of their languages, 20+ int communicates in all three of their languages +1 other languages, 25+ int can communicate in all three of their languages +2 other languages. *Common *Fay *Vulpian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for kumiho characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case mana +2 and charisma +2. Points: (115/130) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 13/25 (+15%) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 13/25 +2 = 15 (+25%) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 14/25 (+20%) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 18/30 +2 = 20 (+50%) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 13/25 (+15%) Luck, Fate, Chance: 13/20 (+15%) Strength (str), Might: 14/20 (+20%) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 17/30 (+35%) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (1) Kumisune: Pronounced gee-mi-sue-nay. Also known as kumiho kitsune. They are the child of a kumiho and kitsune and will show characteristics from both parents. They will often have the eyes, ears and tail of a fox. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then the kumiho, along with greater shapeshifting ability then the kitsune. Pronounced gee-mi-sue-nay. Also known as kumiho-kitsune. They are the child of a kumiho and kitsune, showing characteristics from both parents. They will often have the eyes, ears and tail of a fox. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then the kumiho, along with greater shapeshifting ability then the kitsune. Attribute score: Charisma +2 and one other attribute based off the type of kitsune their parent is (123 total attribute score) Trivia: Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Demonic Category:Fae Category:Vulpine Category:Anthropoid